Display apparatuses have been proposed of types that are suitable for digital control and for manufacture by techniques used for manufacturing micro-electronic devices. Among these types of display apparatuses are those based on liquid-crystal-on-silicon (LCOS) devices or digital light processor (DLP) devices. It has also been proposed to couple such devices to an image projection apparatus to produce a large-screen display.
One shortcoming of display apparatuses of the types just described is that the apparatuses do not include a mechanism for adjusting the location of the displayed image by a sub-pixel amount, i.e. by an amount that is less than the distance between adjacent pixels.